Dino Thunder: Return of Pink
by ICrzy
Summary: When Kimberly becomes a teacher at Reefside, she notices her former high school boyfriend teaches and also mentors the new group of Power Rangers. What happens when she and him see each other again, and how will the new threat use this to their advantages? KimXTommy minor KiraXTrent


**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own any of the characters! Please review and favorite for more chapter!**

"So a new start," Mumbles a female of the age of twenty-six.

She had medium length hair brown and brown eyes, she wore a pencil nit black shirt with a white dress shirt and high heels. She walked toward Reefside High School. Getting lost in the crowd of students and few teachers, she nearly couldn't find her own classroom.

Entering her classroom she spots another women in there, "I was wondering if you were going to show up?"

"Sorry, you must be Principal Randall." The new teacher spoke.

Randall nods, "Correct Miss Hart."

Kimberly held her hand out, "It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name."

Randall eyed her hand reach out, "Yes the same to you."

Kimberly slowly pulled her hand back and nods, "So got any advice for a new teacher?"

Randall nods, "If they seem happy you're probably doing something wrong."

Kim nods yet she didn't really like that idea, "Alright."

Randall walks to the door but stops almost out of the room, "Oh if you need help with anything go see the science teacher on this  
>floor. He is new too but he knows enough about the school and what I expect from you."<p>

Kim nods and watches her boss leave. Exhaling she began to set up her lesson for the day, she turned to the chalkboard and wrote  
>her lesson plan on the board.<p>

A few students began to enter then suddenly a lot flooded in, it sorta overwhelmed Kim. She remained calmed so the students didn't  
>try to take advantage of the new teacher. She remembers, she was once a teenager.<p>

The bell rang and then Kim shut the classroom door, "Well class- um welcome to U.S. History class. I am your teacher, Miss Hart."

A hand quickly was thrown into the air, "Miss Hart!" Shouted a blonde.

"Um yes- um-." Kim was confused.

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell. I am apart of the school news and I am curious why is a gymnastics Olympic winner now a history teacher?"

Kim looked a bit nervous, "Well- I was in love with gymnastics when I was a teenager so after the Olympics was over I- sorta out drew  
>that dream and decided to go to college."<p>

Cassidy frowned when Devin didn't get the shot of Kim talking, so the two sat down. Kim nods and looks at her students with a faint smile on her face.

"Alright, we'll be beginning in the 1700s when America was still apart of the rule of England." Kim said.

Some students moaned and in the back, three students were mumbling something to each other. One was male darker skin and wore blue, the other was a girl with blonde hair and fair skin and wore yellow, lastly the other one was male with brown hair fair skin and wore red. Kim picked up her text book.

"Excuse please pay attention, now open you're books to page 134." Kim ordered.

The three whispered back and forth, Kim sorta noticed this but didn't bring it up. After having the class read the chapter Kim assigned, she wrote the assignment on the board.

"Okay class remember to complete the critical thinking questions 1 through 5." Kim said and the bell rang interrupting her.

With that said the students began to leave the classroom quickly, Kim exhaled her first class was done. Kim watched the three from the back of the class leave, she sees them walk toward the science room Principal Randall mentioned to her.

"Hey, Dr. O! Think you can push the test for next week?" Shouted the brown hair boy from Kim's class.

Kim stepped by the frame of the door and suddenly felt her whole world shake, appearing from the science room was a familiar face from her past. Standing there was Tommy Oliver. His hair spiky black hair followed by his big brown eyes. He wore a white button down shirt, with a black tie, khaki pants, and dress shoes. The only thing odd with this Tommy before Kim, was him wearing eyeglasses.

"Conner, as much as I'd like to avoid to grade all of my student's tests I can't have Principal Randall angry with me." Tommy said.

Laughing with the dark skin one, "Does she even have a good side."

"That is so true, Ethan." Laughed Conner.

"Oh by the way, Dr. O. Any activity from- you know." The girl spoke but got a bit silent like its a secret.

Tommy nods, "No Kira. So far nothing."

Kim bit her lip, she remembered hearing while in Florida from Jason, that he went off to college in this area and heard about some research thing he and a couple partners did at this island and there was an explosion. She remembered hearing from Kat, who is still in contact with Tommy, said he began teaching at but didn't know where. So when Kim graduated college with a teaching degree, she didn't expect to see Tommy.

Kim built up the courage to finally say, "Tommy."

Tommy realized who called for him, his students noticed him freeze up and his expression suddenly change. His soft smile faded into a stunned facial expression, he looks up and stares at the girl who 'Dear John' him through his glasses.

"Kimberly," Tommy said.

"Wow, I can't believe its you." Kim said.

He nodded, "Yeah me either." His voice was less sweet.

Kira looks at Tommy, "You okay?"

"I think you guys have a class to get to." Tommy said.

"But I really want to see what-." Conner got cut off by Kira grabbing him.

Kira dragged Conner and partly Ethan away from Tommy, Kim smiles softly as she takes on step toward him. She seem to be in luck, both him and her had a free period. Tommy looks at her, he couldn't believe she was actually here.

"So you teach now." Kim said.

"Seems your a teacher as well." Tommy said.

Kim nods, "You look good."

Tommy looks to the floor, "Why are you here?"

Kim looks up at him hearing his tone in his voice, "I got the job here. I had no idea you were a teacher here as well."

Tommy looks at her, "What about Florida?"

"I wanted to return to my roots, and also reconnect with some people." Kim said.

Tommy nods, "So you still with that guy you dumped me for?"

"Tommy," Kim started, "That was nine years ago."

Tommy looks at her, "Yeah and how do you think I felt from that. I was so shattered that you didn't have the guts to tell me besides a note." Tommy said.

"Tommy, if I'd call you- I'd only feel guilty." Kim said.

Tommy exhales and takes off his glasses for a second, "So."

"Tommy, you and I wouldn't have worked from the distance. I thought I was doing what was best, setting you free. I knew how much Kat liked you, and thought she could be the one to keep you together."

Tommy looks at her the bell rang interrupting them, "I gotta go."

Kim bites her lip again and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

**-DINOTHUNDER-**

Kira, Ethan, and Conner were hanging out at the Cyberspace Cafe. Kira was about to go and perform some songs with her band when Hayley walked over with a smile on her face.

"You ready, Kira?" Hayley asked.

Kira nods, "Yeah."

Hayley walks over to a table, where Kim sat at, to give her a drink. Kira sighs and Conner nudges her to gain her attention.

"What?" Conner asked.

"I just hope Dr. Oliver can make it in time." Kira said.

Ethan smiles, "He has to or we'll never hear the end of it."

Kim glances up and sees the three teens laughing with each other, Hayley glanced at Kim and then turned to the counter where to prepares the orders. Hayley pulled out the business phone and seemed to be calling someone important.

"Hey, its me." Hayley said.

_"Hayley, everything alright?" It was Tommy's voice._

Hayley nods and brush her hair behind her ear, "Just wondering if you'll be here for Kira's performance."

_Tommy chuckles, "I won't miss it. I am actually on way now." Tommy said._

Hayley nods, "Good cause I'd let Kira beat you up if you didn't show up."

_Tommy laughs lightly, "I've been through worst."_

Hayley smiles and turn to see Kim, "Speaking of worst- I see your ex is in town."

_Tommy's voice sadden, "Yeah."_

"Why is she here in Reefside?" Hayley asked.

_"She wanted to reconnect and aparently got a job here without knowing I work at Reefside High." Tommy said._

"Doubtful, but let me do my thing and figure it out." Hayley said.

_"Alright, Hayley." Tommy said._

**-DINOTHUNDER-**

Tommy was getting close to Hayley's shop, once he got closer a group of tyrannodrones and Zeltrax. Tommy turned and kicked one and punched another, yet they overpowered the doctor. Zeltrax chuckles and then they all disappear in the portal taking them away.

**-DINOTHUNDER-**

Kim sat in the Cyberspace Cafe and suddenly a beep in her purse went off, she saw Kira on stage and then Kim walked over into a corner. Conner and Ethan glanced over after hearing the beep and watched their new history teacher. Kim pulls out a small bracelet, and place it on. Afterwards, she exits the shop. The boys didn't think much of it as they listened to Kira perform.

Kim stood outside and looked around, "Something isn't right."

_-DINOTHUNDER-_

Dragging Tommy down the halls was done by the tyrannodrones, where Zeltrax laughed evilly for capturing the doctor. Tommy shouts and struggles to escape their holds, yet it was useless. Tommy knew if he had gotten out he'd have to fight off more tyrannodrones all over the island and base. Plus he'd have to find a portal to get off this place.

"Might as well stop struggling Dr. Oliver." Zeltrax said.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Tommy asked.

"I am not the person you should be asking, you should be asking my master." Zeltrax said snickering.

After Zeltrax spoke he hit Tommy in the back of the head with his sword, and Tommy collapsed onto the hard ground unconscious. Zeltrax motioned for the tyrannodrones to pick Tommy up, and continue to make their way to Mesogog.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?!**


End file.
